The Return of the Bull
by DarkwingFan
Summary: What I believe should be the Darkwing Duck Movie if you ask me! Taurus Bulba returns on the anniversary of the Canard Tower tragedy. Will Darkwing stop him in time. Rated T for violence and rememberance of 911. Much respect to those who have died.
1. Chapter 1

The Return of the Bull

What I believe should be the Darkwing Duck Movie!

From Darkwing's Point of view.

The city of Saint Canard.

MY CITY!

There's nearly a million and a half stories about it...and I know every single one of them.

But one story tops them all...I call it THE RETURN OF THE BULL!

It all started shortly after I put away the Fearsome Five for good!!!!

All was now quiet in the city for there wasn't a crime in sight.

I don't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing really cause now there was nothing for the almighty Masked Mallard to do.

Crime was now exstinct in St.Canard and all I could do now was sit and watch the news for any other up and coming crime...which of course was nothing.

All the city was still basking in my latest glory of capturing and putting away the Fearsome Five...who's rein of terror lasted more than five weeks!

A helluva lot more than the last time they took over the city!

Anyway...at least I finally got a chance to spend some time with my now twenty five year old daughter Gosalyn so it wasn't so bad.

As she was growing up, I missed all the important moments in Gosalyn's life due to crime-fighting so this was a welcome change for me anyway.

Then suddenly the story changed from cheery to depressing as St.Canard got ready to mark another year of the CANARD TOWER TRAGEDY!

I looked over at the calendar and cringed at the sight.

MARCH!

The month that Taurus Bulba pulled off the biggest crime in history.

For those of you who do not know who Taurus Bulba is...I guess I'd have to tell you.

Sixteen years ago Taurus Bulba was St.Canard's biggest criminal kingpin who at the time was serving a life sentence for the murder of Professor Waddlemeyer.

Behind the back of Warden Waddlesworth, Bulba continued his crimes from inside prison thanks in part to his gang which consisted of Hammerhead Hannigan, Hoof and Mouth.

One day while serving his time...Bulba read something in the paper about the Ramrod being moved into the hands of the army.

He came up with a plan to steel the Ramrod.

Hammerhead, Hoof and Mouth were going to rob the train it was on and take the Ramrod back into Bulba's hands.

That night I was scanning the city for any evidence of wrong doing when my eagle eyes caught the sight of a condor by the name Tantalus...Bulba's pet bird.

He had in his claws a hugh box.

That bit of feathery intrigue was best investigated by yours truely...DARKWIIIIIINNNGGG DUCK!!!

So I got on my trusty Ratcatcher and chased after the bird.

The chase lead me straight to the train tracks.

Now this was getting interesting to say the least.

What was a condor doing with a hugh box heading towards the train tracks?

I was soon to find out as I boarded the train.

I nearly walked right into the hands of Bulba's lackies!

They were in the process of robbing the train with the Ramrod inside it.

Well thanks to one on board personale...they managed to get away and I was to blame for the robbery.

Then to make matters worse...a few days later Bulba's buttkissers were at it again...this time it was an attempted kidnapping of one Gosalyn Waddlemeyer.

Lucky for her...I managed to get there in time to stop them and took her back to my hideout.

Then Bulba found out and took us both hostage a top of Canard Tower.

He threatened to kill off Gosalyn for the code to the Ramrod which he would have done anyways.

Thanks to my trusty sidekick Launchpad...she would have been dead!

I shuttered to think something like that could possibly happen but it did.

Anyway...as a form of revenge I reappeared on top of the Ramrod and overloaded the machine.

That's how Canard Tower had it tragedy.

I was lucky to survive.

Now every year in the month of March St.Canard goes Canard Tower crazy.

I swear...doesn't this city have anything else to go crazy over beside that?

It's something I really don't like looking back on...

I looked over at the twenty five year old daughter and noticed that all too familar look on her face.

"Gos...are you going to be alright?"

She looked like she was in a trance as I placed a hand on her arm, jolting her back to reality.

"Huh?"

"Gos...are you going to be alright?" I asked her again.

"Yeah...I'm fine. I'm going up to my room to do somethings."

With that, she got up off the couch and slowly headed up the stairs to her room.

I looked over at Launchpad and we both knew she wasn't going to be alright.

The Canard Tower tragedy was something Gosalyn hated remembering the most...due to the fact that she thought I was dead afterwards.

I knew I had to comfort her somehow...

So I went upstairs and gently knocked on her door.

"Gosalyn...can we talk honey?" I asked her as I opened the door and tiny bit and stepped in.

Sure enough I found my lovely little girl lying on her stomach crying into her pillow.

I walked over to her bed and sat down, rubbing my hand over Gosalyn's back as she cried uncontrollably.

"Do you want to talk about it again honey?" I asked her...knowing full well that we've had this talk every single year.

"What's the use Dad...every year we have this same talk...it's just not worth it. I just wish after sixteen long years that this city of St.Canard would just drop it and move on...there have been worst tragedies than that in the past. What about the time when all of St.Canard was flooded...or, or even the time when Negaduck went compleately haywire and bombed every building in the city.

Then there was that fire that Quackerjack started with his 'Fire engine'. What about those tragedies? Why can't St.Canard duell on those?" Gosalyn cried as she sat up and flew into her father's arms. "I hate this time of the year Daddy. I hate it!"

All I could do was hold her in my arms and told her to let in all out.

I hated the month of March as much as she did and hey...I couldn't blame her.

Sometimes I'd wish the citizens of St.Canard COULD duell on something else other than the Canard Tower Tragedy.

After all, so many things have happened in this city...SOME even were life changing...but Canard Tower losing its roof and nearly fourteen floors tops them all!!!

"I wish they stop duelling on it Daddy. I'd wish they stop." Gosalyn continued to cry.

I knew it was going to be a long night for both her and myself as I stayed with her throughout the night.


	2. The return of the three stooges

A note from DarkwingFan: Here's chapter 2 of my Darkwing Duck Movie idea known as The Return of the Bull. I'm so liking the reviews I'm getting from some of my biggest fans...namely Peach Wookiee, acosta pereze jose ramino and pottersparky. Thanks so much for the words of encouragement! Now on with part 2 of:

The Return of the Bull

The next morning Gosalyn came down stairs cheerful and happy as if nothing had happened the night before.

I quickly put down the paper for even the newspapers were in on this story about Canard Tower's Sixteen year demise!

Gosalyn was right!!!!! When will St.Canard just drop it and move on?

"Morning Honey...you sleep well last night?" I asked her as she fixed herself a bowl of sugary goodness.

"Yeah...I had a few nightmares but what else is new right? Knowing me...I'll always live with these scars that bugger has given me throughout the years. I just hope he doesn't return to celebrate." She said as she sat down and poured more sugar on the already sugary covered cereal.

Yeah...I have told her numerous times as she was growing up that too much sugar was bad for you...but she just didn't listen.

Heck...she still doesn't listen to me to this very day!!!!

But then again...she's twenty five years old...old enough to make her own desisions!

She reached over for the paper and I tried to put a stop to her.. "Gos...I don't think you want to read that..." I started but she already looked at the front page.

"FOUR MORE DAYS TIL THE ANNIVERSARY OF CANARD TOWER'S TRAGEDY! MAYOR TO HOLD MEMORIAL CELEBRATION." was the headline.

"What memorial celebration? For Taurus Bulba? HELL NO! He's not even worth celebrating." Gosalyn screamed as she threw the paper across the table and left in a fury.

"Gosalyn..." I tried to stop her but she was already in her room...another long day in the works by the looks of things.

I took the paper and walked over to the sink, then I turned on the stove and placed the paper right next to the burner.

The paper caught fire and I threw the remains into the sink, watching it burn slowly.

If only that story could do what that fire was doing to the paper.

There are days I wish I'd never appeared on top of the Ramrod and overloaded it.

I wished I'd did things a little more differently like maybe throwing Bulba off the roof and let HIM free-fall towards his death like he did with Gosalyn.

The fire started to spread rapidly and I quickly turned on the tap to douce the flames.

There was nothing left of the St.Canard Weekly...just ashes.

I gathered up the burned out mess and threw the remains in the garbage.

Then I went upstairs to see if Gosalyn was going to be alright once more.

Sure enough I found Gosalyn on her bed...crying.

I said not a word as I walked up to her bed and sat down...rubbing her back like I always did when she was just a child and offering her words of soothe and comfort.

I can't recount how many times I have done this with her...and there are days I'd wish I could take all the pain of that day away and just shield her from the images it brings.

Everytime Gosalyn would read about the Canard Tower Explosion or see the images, it brings back very painful memories about me being dead and Taurus Bulba hurting her and so on and so on.

You know...St.Canard doesn't stop to realize that maybe not ALL the citizens of the city want to reminise on the past.

Maybe there were a few unfortunete souls in the tower that night of the explosion, some barely making it and others might have died and their families would have to live with that forever.

Doesn't the press ever stop to think about what they might be doing to the public when they remind people of things they don't want to be reminded of?

Right now those same people were driving Gosalyn...my lovely and beautiful daughter off the wall with all this rememberance.

I wondered if it was ever going to end.

The next day marked three more days before the Canard Tower incident and it seems despite the fact that there's three more days, the press is keeping their mouths shut about it.

I was impressed when I read the opinon page this morning to find some other disgruntled St.Canardian getting disgusted with all this talk about something that happened nearly sixteen years ago.

It was signed by some guy named Albert Quackerdame.

He said and I quote..."Every year at this time only St.Canard reminces about something that wasn't really big to begin with...When Canard Tower was first built...people had mixed reactions saying it was too big...or it's an endangerment to the city or it was the marble of St.Canard. Then suddenly a small explosion rocks the foundation and all of a sudden St.Canard rushes in to help and saying that the building was a beautiful piece of work...a marval of our time and so on. BULL CRAP I SAY. You know something St.Canardians...GET THE HELL OVER IT! It was a long time ago and the explosion wasn't really that big of a deal. We've been through much more worst than that!"

I personally agreed with him, of course.

Especially the part about GETTING THE HELL OVER IT!!!

Well...the press didn't keep their mouths shut for long as the six and eleven o' clock news both reminded us about how many days there were left to Canard Tower's big day!

On the six o'clock news, they did a interview with St.Canard's Mayor taking about the big day ahead.

"It's going to be a wonderful night indeed! Not only are we going to remember those who may have lost their lives in the explosion but also have some fun. Canard Tower is the pride and joy of this city. It's what makes St.Canard what it is!!!! You take that away and St.Canard is nothing." the Mayor said quite bluntly.

Drake roled his eyes in disgust. "Yeah right! Canard Tower does not make St.Canard what it is you moron. Gee, if Canard Tower were to fall down one night I'm sure the citizens would move on in a hurry to clean up the mess and get on with their lives. With or without Canard Tower...St.Canard is still St.CANARD!!!!

"Really DW?" Launchpad asked as he entered the room.

"Yes Launchpad...really. People treat Canard Tower like it was a human being or something. That the building has feelings that we should ALL actknolged! HA...it's a BUILDING...enough said!"

"Wow DW...I didn't know buildings had feelings like you and I."

Drake just looked at Launchpad and shook his head.

"Sometimes Launchpad..." I said...not wanting to say the rest.

I really wanted to say something about his mental capasity...but decided against it!

After all...Launchpad and I are close friends and saying something about his IQ...especially in that manner, HURTS.

Then again you know what they say...sometimes the truth of the matter hurts!

Suddenly my Darkwing alarm went off indicating a crime in progress.

A CRIME? YES!!!!!

"Come on Launchpad...Let's Get Dangerous!"

Boy...it sure felt good to say that again as LP and I headed off to Darkwing Tower via the twin blue transportation chairs and Basil, my little Mouse Detective Statue.

Personally...I loved that statue.

I found it one day at a garage sale in the suburban part of St.Canard for only a buck.

Not bad...huh?

Anyway...where was I? Oh yeah!!!

We headed off to Darkwing Tower where I got into my purple outfit and hopped onto the Ratcatcher.

Slamming my foot on the gas pedel, we quickly rushed down the cable of the Audobon Bay Bridge and headed towards the scene of the crime.

No doubt it was a minor bank robbery at the St.Canard third national bank...but still a crime is still a crime.

I grabbed my Gas Gun and slowly made my way to the entrance.

There, I opened the door slightly and threw in a smoke canister which exploded into a thick cloud of purple smoke.

"I'am the Terror that Flaps in the night...I'am the stain you can't rub out...I'am Darkwiiiiiiiiiiiinng Duck!"

The smoke cleared and I got a first glace at the scene before me.

Three men, one a donkey, the second a short little ram and I surly goat were robbing the place when I grabbed their attention.

"Well...well...well..If it isn't Hammerhead Hannigan and his two stooges, Hoof and Mouth. Long time no see boys! Where have you guys been most of my life?" I asked them as I trained my Gas Gun on them.

Hoof and Mouth as usual dropped the loot they had in their hands and put them up while Hammerhead shook his head in disbelief.

"Why do you stupid idiots give us to darn easily?" He yelled in anger as he gave Mouth a hit on the head.

Twice for Hoof.

Hey...those two idiots deserve it.

"Alright Hammerhead...show's over. Now give up or SUCK GAS...EVILDOER."

That did it as Hammerhead then put his hands up in the air.

Quickly I put handcuffs on all three and placed them in the center of the room as sirens started filling the air.

"Come Launchpad...we must disapear before the police show up." I said to my sidekick as we hopped onto the Ratcatcher and quickly made our exit just before the first squad car showed up at the scene.

"Alright...this is really scary LP." I said as we made our way back to Darkwing Tower. "We are now only two days away..." (I looked at the watch to make sure we were two days away) "Yep...we are now two days away from the Canard Tower anniversary and guess who shows up unexpectedly..."

"Uh...who DW?" Launchpad wondered like a child.

I just looked at the camera in dismay before answering.

"HAMMERHEAD HANNIGAN AND HIS CRONIES! THAT'S WHO!!!! They haven't been seen in nearly fifthteen years. Why are they showing up now, and more importantly...what are their motives?"

"Uh...maybe they might show up at the Canard Tower Party?" Launchpad answered.

Then it finally dawned on me...of course!!!

"Launchpad you're an F'en Genious!" I said, running towards my supercomputer and started searching for that secret guest list the mayor always put online for some reason.

I typed in the Mayor's internet address and added in /canardtowerguestlist07 after enough the list came up and I couldn't belive my eyes when I saw WHO was to be expected.

Hammerhead Hannigan.

Hoof.

Mouth.

Nurse Clovis.

AND TAURUS BULBA?

"Oh-no...I really hope the mayor isn't expecting him to show up...that could be disaterous.!"

To be continued.

Oh boy...a cliff-hanger!

We are now just two days away from the anniversary party at Canard Tower...will it be a Darkly Dawns the Duck massacre?

Stay tuned and find out!


	3. Nightmare on Canard Street

Ok Darkwing Fans...here's a recap. St.Canard is going Canard Tower crazy over an explosion that has happened sixteen years ago and everyone is acting as if it happened only yesterday. Gosalyn is feeling a mixture of emotions at the moment and Three guests have already made their unexpected appearence. "Don't worry...they were arrested in the other chapter." and to make matters even more worst...Darkwing Duck has just found the Mayor's invitation list. The Results are not good as the big day draws nearer. Oh and one more thing: the website address giving in this story is fake...it does not exist! Only two more days left as we return you to:

The Return of the Bull!

"Oh-no! I really hope the Mayor's not expecting that evil piece of machinery to show up. It could be disasterous." I said as I pressed print on my computer.

First off, I wanted this for evidence if something bad should happen...I would have proof that the Mayor was asking for a suicide mission.

Second of all...I wanted to keep it for my personal files.

Every year at this time when the Mayor decides on having a Canard Tower party he always puts up a list on his website printed off almost every single list as to who was expected to show up.

Taking out the large file...(yeah it's hugh for the Mayor holds a Canard Tower explosion party every single year since the incident) I looked through the other lists.

"This is the first time the Mayor has asked that bullheaded machine to participate cause I don't see Bulba's name on the other lists. But why would he ask a criminal kingpin like Taurus Bulba to participate in something that's sure to end in disaster? If Bulba is anything like me...(God Forbid!)

he would have nothing to do with the ceremony and just reign havoc on everybody around him. It's going to turn into a Darkly Dawns the Duck Massacre!"

Boy...this whole twist of events has really got me worried now...not only with we be marking the sixteen year anniversary of Canard Tower's demise but also we'll be adding on a new reason to celebrate...the Canard Tower Massacre!

Trying to put this in the back of my mind for a while...I decided to head back home for the rest of the night.

I would just have to worry about it when the time came...in two days.

Launchpad and I spun home and quickly heard screams coming from Gosalyn's room.

My instincts quickly sprang into action as I quickly headed up the stairs to her bedroom where my poor little girl was tossing and turning...not to mention sweating up a storm.

Turning on the light, I quickly rushed to her bedside to wake her.

Gosalyn let out a blood chilling scream and sat up.

I quickly gathered her up in my arms and held her until she was calm again.

Her pajamas were soaked along with her bed and pillow.

"That must have been some dream honey...you haven't had a dream that bad since your sweet sixteenth birthday." I whispered to her as she sobbed uncontrolably.

All I could do at that moment was just rub her back and whispered soothing words to her.

Soon I could feel Gosalyn relax in my arms and she pulled away.

"Daddy...I had the most God-awful dream you could ever imagine. There we were at Canard Tower...you and I. I was dressed as Quiverwing Quack while you were in your Darkwing Costume.

I don't know why we were there enjoying the festivities but we were. Suddenly the party was shattered by the arrival of Taurus Bulba as he blew a hole in the interior of the building.

Then he started firing on innocent citizens, some pratically had their heads blowen right off their shoulders...almost like spontainious Combustion. There was blood, guts and brains splattered all around the grand ballroom of Canard Tower as he finally saw us. We ran as fast as we could to the top of Canard Tower and pretty soon found ourselfs trapped...then suddenly there was this hugh explosion and everything went black. That's when I woke up."

"There there Gosalyn baby...no need to worry. It was all a bad dream." I soothed her. "Look at you...you are soaked to the bone honey. Your bed and pillow are soaked as well. Here...let's see what else you can wear?" I said, looking through my daughter's sleepwear. "Ah...what about this little thing huh? You want to wear that?"

"Yeah Dad. I guess so!" said Gosalyn as she went into the bathroom to change. "I'm going to step into the shower for a few minutes."

"Alright hon...Launchpad and I will change your bedding. It's just as soaked."

So Launchpad and I ripped off all the bedding and turned the mattress over, then we placed new clean sheets on it and a nice dry pillow to sleep on.

Gosalyn came back from her shower, clean and refreshed.

"That's better. Thanks Daddy. Thanks Launchpad."

"No problemo Gossy. Anything for our little girl." Launchpad chuckled.

"Are you going to be alright hon? Do you want me to stay with you til you fall asleep?" I asked as Gosalyn once again stepped into bed.

"No Dad. I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. I'm a big girl now...I think I can handle it."

"Alright sweetie...Launchpad and I will be downstairs if you need us. Good night."

We left Gosalyn to fall back to sleep again and went downstairs.

Launchpad quickly turned on the television and started surffing through the channels, looking for something to watch.

Meanwhile I just sat on the couch staring off into space.

I wondered more about what Gosalyn just told me in the dream she just had.

"You wanna watch this DW? Pelican's Island?" Launchpad asked me, breaking my train of thought.

"Oh yeah...sure!" I answered him...though I wasn't compleately interested.

I started to wonder if that was really going to happen two days from now?

If it was...what was I going to do about it.

The next morning on the Six O'Clock news with Dan Gander...the report of Hammerhead, Hoof and Mouth's return made headline news.

"The St.Canard third national bank was robbed last night by three members of Taurus Bulba's old gang. Hammerhead Hannigan and his pals Hoof and Mouth were captured last night thanks in part to Darkwing Duck. The three former henchmen are being held until a bail hearing which will take place tomorrow...a day before the Canard Tower anniversary. Speculations are running high as to these three men showing up at the main event on March 24th for they are some of those honored to survive the explosion sixteen years ago. Also Darkwing Duck has been added to the list of those honored not only to survive the explosion but to also put a stop to the violent criminal mastermind known as Taurus Bulba. After the explosion...speculations indicated that Bulba had died in the blast that shook nearly four blocks surrounding Canard Tower."

Darkwing turned off the television and decided to go to bed.

He had been up all night watching TV and thinking about Gosalyn's nightmare.

He dread to think in two days time...he and Gosalyn could be DEAD if Gosalyn's nightmare DID come true!


	4. The Eve of Canard Tower's fate!

Thank you all for your reviews!

DarkwingFan does not own Darkwing Duck or any of his friends. They are simply a property of Disney! If DarkwingFan did own Darkwing...not only would I be married to him (Yeah...I kind of had a crush on Darkwing as a child) Is that so wrong for a human to love a duck? but also Darkwing would have had six motion pictures and is now in it's Sixteenth or seventeenth season by now.

AHHHHH...DARKWING!!!! ...Alright now on with the story. Chapter 4 of

The Return of the Bull!

Darkwing's dream:

I found myself standing in the middle of the room beside Quiverwing Quack of what looked to be Canard Tower's grand ballroom.

We decided to go to the Mayor's stupid Canard Tower Explosion party after all...why? I do not know.

Then suddenly our worst fears have come true as the building was shooken by a very loud explosion.

A large hole appeared in the wall and in flew the notorious Taurus Bulba with guns and lasers drawn at every single innocent bystander.

"Well...Hello there St.Canardians..and let me show you all how honored it is to be---ha-ha-ha! The Guest of Honor to tonight's festivites." The bull said in his usual accent as he slowly landed on his tin covered feet.

Then without warning, he started firing at innocent cilvians, pratically blowing their heads clean off.

The room quickly was covered with blood, guts and brains and the smell...ah..it was just unbareable. Quiverwing and I quickly ran out of the room as Bulba continued his massacre...not even paying attention to us.

We ran down the hallway and quickly got to the stairs when Taurus Bulba ran out of the room.

I couldn't quite hear what Taurus Bulba said as Quiv and I ran up those stairs towards the roof of the building...just where we needed to be.

The last time I was standing on top of Canard Tower, the whole damn thing blew up with me jumping to my near death.

Now I found myself beside my terrified daughter on that same roof on that same night.

My heart...beating at a mile a second...wondering what that dirty, rotten S.O.B had planned for us.

Suddenly the whole building started shaking as floor by floor, Canard Tower was falling down onto the frightened city below.

The roar of the building made an eerie sound, almost like a water fall as it crumbled.

That was when I woke up in a cold sweat.

"It was all a dream..." I said to myself as I started checking myself to see if all the body parts were still there.

Sighing of relief...I got up and looked at the clock.

"Boy...five o'clock at night?"

Throwing on my purple bathrobe...I went down the hall to Gosalyn's room to see how she was doing.

I found her sitting on the window sil looking out at the large city in front of her.

But mostly...her eyes were only on Canard Tower.

"Dad...why did this city build something that could one day ruin us? I mean look at the size of Canard Tower. If that building ever fell...how many blocks could it take out? And what about the buildings next to it? The Canard Trade Centers, Canard Tower 2, Canard Tower 3, Canard Towers 4, 5, and 6 and Canard Tower 7. What could become of them if Canard Tower 1 suddenly gets attacked and falls down? There's no way the city of St.Canard could bounce back."

"Gosalyn...I don't know why the city build a skyscraper like Canard Tower. When it was first built...a lot of St.Canardians were against the idea of having a building touch the sky due to those reasons. Others said it couldn't be done. They built Canard Tower mostly to prove a point that there are no limits when it comes to building the world's tallest tower. Heck, that place has even overtaken the World Trade Centers in New Yolk city. Every paper in the U.S.A have marveled at the animousity Canard Tower carried and envied us for doing such a project."

Both of us sat on that window just looking at what I liked to call St.Canard's monster ready to be unleashed.

"So Dad...are we still two days away from what could possibly be St.Canard's last?"

I closed my eyes and shrugged.

Personally...I didn't want to think about it...!

The next morning I decided against turning on the television for all the public would be talking about one thing...tomorrow was the biggest day of the year...the sixteen year anniversary of the Canard Tower Tragedy.

I didn't even bother reading the paper...instead just throwing it into the recycle.

"Morning Dad...how did you sleep?" Gosalyn asked as she walked into the kitchen...looking a little worse for wear.

We were both in the same boat for I didn't look like a million dollars myself.

"Not good...I had nightmares all damn night long. The same thing running through my head over and over again." I answered her.

"What's your dream about Dad...if you don't mind talking about it?" Gosalyn asked as she sat down beside me at the table and took my hand in hers.

"Well...Gosalyn, I find both you and me in Canard Tower's grand ballroom where the Mayor is hosting his big party when all of a sudden Bulba shows up. We both run for our lives and managed to make it up to Canard Tower's roof. Suddenly I could feel the whole building shake as it comes crashing down on the city below. All I could here is the rumbling and roaring. Then I wake up in a cold sweat."

"Sounds a lot like my dream Daddy. Only mine ends in this great big firey explosion simular to the one you survived in sixteen years ago."

"Ok Gos...this is getting scary. Tomorrow is the big day and one of these nightmares could be a wish come true. We have no other choice than to go tomorrow night and see what happens. Gos...no matter what happens just remember...I love you."

"I love you too Daddy. No matter what!"

That night Gosalyn and Darkwing Duck spent the night together in Darkwing Tower looking at what just might be their last and final sunset over St.Canard.

"It sure is pretty Daddy." Gosalyn said as she wrapped her arm around me and pulled her closer to her.

"Yeah..." I said...my mind compleately somewhere's else at the moment and time.

I looked over at Canard Tower and let out a sigh...this was going to be the hardest thing Gosalyn AND myself ever had to face...our own worst nightmare come to life!

To be continued.

Well...what do you think? Tomorrow is March 24th...2007...Sixteen years ago tomorrow night was when Canard Tower exploded.

Will Bulba show?

Will Canard Tower suffer an even bigger fate than the last time?

Will there be a Darkly Dawns the Duck massacre?

Find out in Chapter 5 of...THE RETURN OF THE BULL.


	5. Add another tragedy on March 24th!

A word of warning: I just want to warn you right now that this chapter contains severe graphic content which may not be suitible for anyone with a weak stomach or is sensible to the content this story brings. Just for the record that this story is in no way mocking the 9/11 tragedy of 2001 once so ever! Just like the rest of the world...I was deeply shocked and upset over the events that took place that day and angered at the bastards responisible for putting this world in such turmoil that we are in today. I all do respect those who have died in the September 11th attacks and my deep sympathies go out to those who have lost that un-holy day of horror and terror. I'd always pictured the Darkwing Duck story to end the way it started with Darkly Dawns the Duck...with a bang!  
Although I don't think St.Canard is going to bounce back from this bang!

Please have some tissues ready as I bring to you Chapter 5 of

The Return of the Bull.

Final confrontation!

I stayed on the ledge of Darkwing Tower all night keeping my eyes fixed on Canard Tower.

My Daughter went to bed hours ago for we both had a very big day ahead of us...the day that could determine St.Canard's fate.

I closed my eyes as memories came flooding back to that unfaithful night sixteen years ago with Bulba demanding the Ramrod's code.

Thanks to the threat of having Gosalyn turned into Street Pizza...I gave that bastard the code.

The Ramrod started humming.

"AT LAST!" He roared as he climbed on top of the Ramrod's platform.

"NOW BRING HER DOWN." I demanded.

"NOT before the test." Bulba said as he reached for the controls and set it up to aim at the Federal Gold Depository.

When he finally got what HE wanted...I wanted nothing more than the safety of Gosalyn.

Bulba then nodded and stabbed me in the back by dropping Gosalyn to her death anyways...

For those who have no idea how Gosalyn was in this situation...Bulba's pet condor Tantalus held Gosalyn hostage high above the city...that's how this all happened.

After lashing out at the backstabbing bull...Launchpad swooped in and caught Gosalyn in the Thunderquack just before she hit the pavement below.

I disapeared into a plum of purple smoke and landed right on the Ramrod...overloading it.

The Tower's roof exploded in a ball of fire and smoke.

It took nearly months for the Tower's roof to be put back into place again.

I tried to imagine what life in St.Canard would be like if the City lost the whole entire building, maybe even more...

My eyes scaned the rest of the group of buildings surrounding Canard Tower almost like a fort...protecting it from any harm.

Finally letting out a sigh...I went into Darkwing Tower to spend what may just be my last night there.

Just before the sunrise...I woke Gosalyn up so we could watch it together.

I felt as through our lives as we knew it were up. I couldn't help but think that this was the end.

Gosalyn and I were going to die and we were going to die tonight inside the compounds of Canard Tower.

I tried to fight off the thoughts as the first break of day began to fill up the sky.

It was so beautiful...a mix of deep navy blue mixed in with some pink, orange and a hint of red as the sun made it's entrance.

"It's so beautiful Daddy." Gosalyn said as she held my hand and I held hers right back. "Almost like last night when the sun set. To think this might be our last day to see all this beauty."

"Gos...don't talk like that honey...I assure you that nothing bad is going to happen tonight. Everything is going to go very smoothly. I promise you." I told her.

"Liar!" Gosalyn laughed.

"Nothing gets past you honey." I said, laughing right back.

"Well...knowing you for nearly sixteen years I've learned a thing or two."

"Oh yeah...like what?"

"Well...I can tell when you are lying and when you're not."

Darn...she got me there in that department.

"Alright honey...what else have you learned from me over the years?"

"You taught me how to stand up for myself...not to let fear and emotion stand between you and a hard place."

All I could do was nod, my eyes filling up with tears as we both embraced.

"Daddy...I can't wait to get this night over with and behind us once and for all. For our sake Dad...he better show up so we can get the last laugh against him. I want him dead and gone forever. No coming back...no haunting my dreams...nothing. Dead. Burried. The End!"

I have no idea how long we sat there in the frezing cold air of March...and quite frankly...I didn't care.

The only thing I cared for that moment was my beautiful pride and joy Gosalyn.

We arrived at Canard Tower very early and met with the Mayor, who was greeting his guests at the door.

"Ahhh, Darkwing Duck and Quiverwing Quack...so nice of you two to come along and join us on this very special evening." He said. "Come on in and make yourselfs at home...enjoy the food..we have lots."

Both Gosalyn and I held our tongues as we entered the grand ballroom.

The thing that scared us the most was the fact that this room was the same room that was in our dream.

My heart was just pounding in my chest as I'm sure it was doing the same in Gosalyn's.

I held her hand tight and told her to just try and relax.

I could tell she was on the verge of having a panic attack.

The last thing we needed to do was let the Mayor know that something bad was going to happen.

Some more people started to arrive...mostly from City Council.

The next to arrive were people from the local Fire, Ambulance and Police Departments who were the first to arrive at the scene sixteen years ago.

One paramedic reconized me right away.

"HEY...IF IT ISN'T DARKWING DUCK! How are you doin there big guy? Staying out of trouble and most importantly staying out of the hospital?" he asked me.

"Yeah...since the take down of the Fearsome Five..."  
"Oh yeah...I heard about that. Good job might I add."

"Thanks...ever since then I've been spending some time with my daughter Gosalyn."

"I didn't know you had a daughter. Hi Honey...your Dad was a real mess when he came out of the reckage sixteen years ago. A bloody beak...two broken legs...one broken arm...several broken and cracked ribs...It's amazing your father survived."

Gosalyn didn't feel like hearing about any of this, but she had no other choice but to stay there.

Besides, getting the drop on Bulba was far more tempting, that is...if he showed up.

As time went on...more and more people started to arrive...three of them Darkwing reconized imedieately...Hammerhead Hannigan, Hoof and Mouth.

All three of them were dressed up to the hilt...looking like a bunch of gangsters from the 1930's.

"Hey Darkwing...how's it hangin?" Hammerhead asked as he approached the hero. "See you haven't changed a bit. By the way...thanks for ah...ruining the biggest oppotunity of a lifetime earlier on."

"What are you talking about Hammerhead?" I had no time for this small gangster talk.

"You know...the bank robbery the night before? Hoof, Mouth and I had a good whopper of cash but you took that away when you stepped foot into that bank."

"So what brings you guys here tonight, huh?" Gosalyn asked.

Mouth answered this one.

"Oh...we just wanted to see what all the big fuss was about. I remember that night like it was yesterday. You see...we were hit by one of the Ramrod's beams...sending us up and away from the scene. We knew the Ramrod was going to go very soon and before long we saw a hugh explosion that basically shook all the city." Mouth stated. "We thought you and Bulba were dead. It's a good thing you survived, but what about Bulba?"

Before Darkwing could open his beak to answer Mouth's question...the Mayor addressed the party.

"Good evening St.Canardians and welcome to the sixteenth annual Canard Tower memorial. I'll be your host tonight as we all gather here this evening to remember those we had lost that unfortunete night. For those who do not know...nearly fifty five thousand people lost their lives that night when the Tower exploded from the roof right down to the one hundred and sixty sixth floor.

There was also rumor as well that criminal kingpin Taurus Bulba was one of those souls who died.

The only survivor is here tonight and that man is none other than St.Canard's soul protector...Darkwing Duck."

The small crowd gave Darkwing a round of applause for surviving the explosion.

Darkwing nodded and shook a few hands of those nearby.

"Tonight we honor those who had lost their lives and give homage to those who have worked countless hours in repairing the remains of our beloved building known as the crown jewel of St.Canard."

But just before the Mayor purpose a toast to Canard Tower...a sudden blast could be heard somewhere's outside the building.

Everyone quickly hid under tables and feared the worst when another blast struck.

This time it struck in the grand ballroom.

Taurus Bulba had arrived as planed.

"Well...well...well. What do we have here? A little memorial in honor of something that changed my life forever! Geeze...this city does like to duell on tragedies...doesn't it." Bulba laughed as he addressed the crowd. "I'm so glad the Mayor decided to 'invite' me to his little...ha..ha..ha...ha...ha...tea party." The mechanical bull made his way towards the stage and stood face to face with the Mayor.

He then leaned in and whispered so only his ears could hear..."Have you ever heard of the expression...becareful what you wish for...you just might get more than you bargained for."

With that...Bulba started opening fire on the crowd.

Just like in Gosalyn's and Darkwing's dream...blood and brains splatered what was once a grand ballroom.

The Darkly Dawns the Duck Massacre had begun.

Darkwing quickly gathered up the Mayor and quickly ran out of the room with Gosalyn in tow.

"What are we going to do Darkwing?" Quiverwing asked as they neared the stairwell.

They were quickly being followed by Bulba's old gang...who also managed to escape the bullet fire.

"That is disgusting...Darkwing...I hate to tell you this but..." Hammerhead began but before he managed to get the words out...Bulba came out of the grand ballroom.

"I've underestimated you twice Darkwing Duck...this time all of St.Canard will pay! With their lives." he growled as he aimed his two lasers on the top of his head and fired, stricking Hammerhead, Hoof and Mouth in cold blood.

Darkwing lead Gosalyn and the Mayor up the stairs towards the top floor where they quickly hid in one of the rooms.

"We've got to do something Darkwing..." The Mayor yelled.

"We? We? You're the one responsible for inviting Taurus Bulba to this function. As far as I'm concern...this all lies on your shoulders Mayor, and St.Canard's blood on your hands." Darkwing yelled right back. "You and your stupid party..celebrating something that personally...in my oppinon isn't worth celebrating. St.Canard has had numerous tragedies in it's time...most of them I have lived through. We don't celebrate the anniversary of those tragedies...do we?"

The Mayor was speachless and pretty soon Darkwing joined him as Gosalyn shushed the two.

"Bulba's heading right for us. We have to get out of here...but how?" she wondered.

"I know...there's a secret passage in between rooms in the bathroom. Go there." The Mayor said as he lead the way.

Darkwing followed with Gosalyn close behind.

They closed the bathroom door just in time as Bulba started banging on the outside door to the room.

Frantically the Mayor and Darkwing looked for this so called secret trap door.

"So...where is it Mayor? We don't have much time left." Darkwing said...beginning to panic as he heard the door outside the bathroom pratically blown across the room.

"I WILL NOT BE ANNOYED WITH PETTY ANNOYANCES DUCK." Bulba screamed as he stormed into the room and headed straight for the bathroom.

Suddenly Bulba's attitude changed from anger to childish acting as he tapped on the bathroom door.

"Ah-ha...I found it. Come on guys..." The Mayor said as he started crawling through the door.

"NOT SO FAST YOU GUYS...I hate to give myself away here...but earlier this morning while you were doing your morning chores...I was busy rewiring the whole building. Down in the basement I placed a very powerful bomb in one of the rooms that supplies one of Canard Tower's support beams. As a matter of fact...you only have like a few short minutes to live...I hate to be the bearer of bad news. BUT THAT'S THE WAY THE COOKIE CRUMBLES! Darkwing...I know you and your daughter are here...I've underestimated you two twice...I WILL NOT be underestimated by you again. This time Darkwing Duck...you and everyone else in St.Canard will simply DIE!!!! When that bomb goes off downstairs...all of Canard Tower will crumble underneath it's foundation then...BYE BYE SAINT CANARD!"

Darkwing couldn't let that happen.

"Alright guys..forget about running away. We've got to lure Taurus Bulba higher into the building before the bomb goes off." the masked mallard said.

"Darkwing...are you nuts? My city is in major trouble. If that bomb goes off...the city will be crushed."

"Mayor...listen to me alright...I'm going to go and try to defuse the bomb. Mayor...you try to get Bulba to follow you higher and higher up Canard Tower. Gosalyn...try to get out of here alive...alright sweetie?"

"I won't leave you here Daddy. I can't risk it." Gosalyn said, crossing her arms.

Darkwing closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

He knew Gosalyn would refuse those demands.

"So Darkwing...how are we going to lure him higher into the building? He's right here by the bathroom door." The Mayor asked, but before Darkwing answered him Bulba busted down the bathroom door.

"WE'RE TRAPED!" Gosalyn screamed as she quickly stood behind her father for protection.

The Mayor quickly took action and ran out of the room.

"HEY BULBSY...YOU WANT ME...COME GET ME!"

Taurus Bulba ran after the Mayor, leaving Darkwing and Quiverwing behind.

"Come on Gos...let's go defuse that bomb." Darkwing said as they both headed towards the basement.

But as they left the room...they learned that Bulba hadn't gone very far...

"And where do you two think you're going?"

Darkwing and Quiverwing stopped in their tracks and turned around to see Bulba slowly walking towards the two heroes.

"What did you do with the Mayor, Bulba?" Darkwing asked...realizing something was now wrong.

"Oh nothing Darkwing...I let him go. He's not worthy of being murdered...for you see...he was the one who invited me in the first place. Besides...you and Goosalyn are more...important. Especially Goosalyn..."

Gosalyn could feel her heart skip a beat as she looked into the evil eyes of her tormentor.

"Leave her alone you demented cow! It's me you want." Darkwing said dangerously.

"NO...DAD!" Gosalyn screamed.

"Actually Darkwing...it's not just you anymore. It used to be."

"What do you mean by that Bulba?" Quiverwing asked.

"Well...now that I see you all dressed up in costume like your pathetic looking father...it has appeared to me that you are under training to be the next Darkwing Duck. Just another thorn in my side. Why get one bird when I could get two for one."

Darkwing and Quiverwing now knew what Bulba's intentions were as they quickly ran towards the stairwell.

Bulba...for some reason let them go...they would soon get theirs for sure.

There was still that bomb in the basement, and to make matters worse...F.O.W.L installed this self destruction device in his suit.

All he could do was press a few buttons and he becomes a ticking time bomb himself.

"We've got to find the Mayor and get out of here fast." Darkwing said as he tried to catch his breath as they headed up towards the top of the Tower. "He's gotta be somewhere's around here. I really hoped he hadn't left the building and we're just wasting time looking for him."

"I say let's just leave him to his own demise Dad. After all...look what he has done to the city...inviting that demonic bull to the party and knowing full well the results it brought. He knew it was going to happen. I knew it...and so did you. So let's take this oppotunity to head downstairs and leave." Gosalyn said to her father.

Darkwing could tell she really wanted to leave, but a citizen was in danger and it was his job to rescue him.

"No Gos...we have to find him. He's an important citizen to the city. He's the one who runs it...even if it's not very good."

They headed straight to the roof where they found the Mayor sitting on the edge, crying.

"Mayor...are you alright?" Darkwing asked as he ran up to him.

"Darkwing...you were right all along..I should have known better than to invite a master criminal...What was I thinking?" He cried as he got up and embraced Darkwing. "Now we're all going to die and the city's going to suffer all because of me."

"No we're not Mayor. We are going to get the hell out of here as fast as we can. Come on."

The Mayor and the two heroes quickly went back down the way they came up, pratically skipping steps as they ran.

As they neared the floor Bulba was on they could hear him laughing more demonically than ever.

Darkwing knew all too well that Bulba has done something...he didn't know and didn't want to know what it was. "We've got to get the hell out of here. Who knows what that demonic bull has done to himself to cause such laughter."

The laughing got worse and worse...almost sounding more of a mad cow going completely insane.

"We're not going to make it going down these stairs...couldn't we take the express elevator?" Quiverwing asked as she stopped by one of the doors.

Darkwing and the Mayor looked at each other and quickly ran into the floor towards the elevators.

"I really hope Bulba doesn't see this!" Darkwing prayed as he frantically pressed the button for the shaft to reach their level.

When the doors opened, Darkwing, the Mayor and Quiverwing all ran in and pressed the main floor button.

Even in the elevators Darkwing could hear the maniacal laughter of Taurus Bulba. "What the hell has that bull done to make himself laugh like that?"

Suddenly the building started to shake as a loud bang rang through the ninty sixth floor.

A great big ball of fire could be seen for miles around St.Canard and quickly the once quiet city filled with the sound of sirens.

Darkwing, Quiverwing and the Mayor quickly hit the floor as the whole elevator shaft filled with a rush of fire.

"That Son of a bitch must have detonated himself. Damn him! I had no idea when F.O.W.L made up his new body that they installed a self-destruction devise inside it!!!"

Now with the power off and the three citizens were trapped inside the elevator, Darkwing had to act fast.

He used every ounce of strength to open up the elevator doors.

The Mayor also helped...prying open the doors so they could all get out.

They managed to get the door open slightly and one by one exited the elevator which stopped on the second floor.

All of Canard Tower was a mess as lights flickered and smoke was everywhere.

"Come on...we've got to get to the main floor and out of here before the main bomb goes off." Darkwing and his friends once again took to the stairs and quickly ran to the main floor.

Then they ran straight towards the front doors.

Suddenly another shock rang through the building as the main bomb went off.

With the ninty sixth floor now in ruins, Canard Tower started to crumble all around the three.

They continued to run towards the front doors and out of the building.

"KEEP RUNNING...DON'T LOOK BACK I SAY...KEEP RUNNING!" Darkwing ordered as they ran away from the falling debre that rained down upon them.

All they could hear was the roaring of the building as each and every tower came down alongside their larger...more powerful sister.

It basically sounded like a water-fall as each building crashed down upon the city.

Thick black clouds started forming as each tower met it's demise, covering St.Canard in darkness.

Darkwing, Quiverwing and the Mayor continued to run as the thick black dust caught up to them.

Suddenly they were swallowed into it.

All three quickly ran into a nearby building..covering their beaks and trying not to breathe in whatever it was in the air.

They would stay there until the smoke subsided.

A bird's eye view shows the whole city blanketed in the black dusk cloud with no sign of any of Canard's Towers.

The main thing was...all three cilvians survived.

How was that for a chapter huh?

Find out what happens in the next chapter when the three look at the new face of St.Canard and the reactions all three have.

How many people died?

How would St.Canard cope?

R&R.


	6. Aftermath

Hey all you Darkwing Fans out there...especially Peach Wookiee, who's story Waking Nightmare has nearly come to an end and Gosalyn2007 for adding me to her favorite author list. We are now officially at the end of what might have been the Darkwing Duck movie known as The Return of the Bull. We all knew that something bad was going to happen to mark the sixteen year occasion of the Canard Tower Explosion and now Canard Tower and it's closest neighbours have all crumbled to dust. Leaving all the city in shock to say the least. Now without further adu...I bring to you the conclution of

The Return of The Bull

the aftermath.

Slowly the black dust started to desintagrate into thin air as Darkwing, Quiverwing and the Mayor all stepped out of their shelter near Canard Tower.

Two explosions, one caused by Taurus Bulba himself and the other, a bomb situated on one of Canard Tower's main support beams have caused the once high and mighty building to collapse onto the city below.

Darkwing and Quiverwing were the first to notice that St.Canard's crown jewel was no longer.

"Oh my God...where are the Canard Towers?" Darkwing breathed as he slowly stepped forward towards the scene that once held the proud center of St.Canard.

Now it was nothing but a big pile of metal, bricks, concrete and broken glass.

The Mayor turned around and finally witnessed what was once known (To him) as his pride and joy.

"OH MY GOD...MY CITY! WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO MY BELOVED CITY?" He cried as he fell to his knees.

"You brought this on yourself Mayor." Gosalyn replied bitterly. "Are you glad of the destruction now left behind because of your actions? Oh sure...invite a master criminal/terrorist to the sixteenth annual Canard Tower explosion memorial. Great idea Mr.Mayor."

"GOSALYN!!!! THAT IS QUITE ENOUGH OUT OF YOU." Darkwing suddenly hissed and walked up to his daughter.  
"What is your problem Dad? You said so yourself about all this being a major mistake. Look at what just happened. There's got to be nearly thirty to ninty five thousand innocent lives...DEAD. And who's to blame...BUT THE F'ING MAYOR OF SAINT CANARD!!!!"

"THIS IS NOBODY'S FAULT GOSALYN MALLARD. NOBODY'S BUT OUR OWN. WE ALL BROUGHT THIS ON OURSELFS. THE WHOLE DAMN CITY IS TO BLAME! FOR DAYS ON END NONE STOP TALK ABOUT HOW MANY MORE DAYS TIL THE ANNIVERSARY...WELL NOW LOOK AT WHAT THAT ONCE SMALL ANNIVERSARY HAS CAUSED...A BIG GIANT MESS. CANARD TOWER IS GONE. I HOPE EVERYONE IS HAPPY! HAPPY ANNIVERSARY TO CANARD TOWER." Darkwing yelled until he broke down.

"WELL JUST BE THANKFUL DARKWING DUCK THAT WE SURVIVED. YOU FOR A SECOND TIME!" Gosalyn looked at her father, who had just fallen onto his knees. "Daddy..." was all she could say as she sat down beside him and pulled him to her.

The Mayor looked on-dumbfounded at both the heroes on the ground and the befallen Towers of St.Canard.

"You're right Gosalyn...you're right about everything...I shouldn't have made a very big deal about something that had happened sixteen years ago. There were other tragedies much more bigger and memorable than some small explosion that took out several floors and roof of Canard Tower...now look at it. An even bigger tragedy has come out of the smaller one with devistating results. If anyone is to blame...I'm the one to blame!"

Darkwing stopped crying and looked at the Mayor.

Gosalyn could only look at the ruins of Canard Tower and cried for those who had suddenly lost their lives in this sencless attack.

The main thing was...TAURUS BULBA WAS NOW OFFICIALLY DEAD AND GONE...FOR GOOD!

A week had past in the city as clean up started to happen.

Trucks have been called from a far as Gooseville and Mouseton to help with the efforts.

All of Calisota came together to offer words of encouragement and financial help, along with medical for anybody found alive in the buried remains.

When all was said and done...nearly 45 hundred survived while a good estimated 20 hundred died. Not really as large as the first explosion sixteen years ago but high enough to make a mark in St.Canard's history books.

The Mayor shortly afterwards went on to say that it was his fault for what had occured that night and that he would soon step down as the mayor of St.Canard.

As for Canard Tower Center, researchers were already on the writing board making blue prints for what might be the new and improved Canard Towers.

As for Gosalyn and Darkwing...They were both pretty shooken up...but that wouldn't stop them from continuing what both do best.

Fighting crime!

St.Canard would of course never be the same after March 24th...but because of a sencless tragedy...it has brought everyone close together than anyone has ever been before.

The End.


End file.
